


just a touch of the hand

by chariseuma



Series: only fools fall for you (maybe i'm a fool too) [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, OTL, based on a true story lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered how people fall in love, which, in his case, probably just a touch of Seungkwan’s hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a touch of the hand

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for not making any sense. feedbacks are v appreciated

Hansol did not like Seungkwan. The first time he noticed his existence was when he was at the library, scribbling on his Biology textbook and all of a sudden, he heard a loud laughter coming from somewhere on level 3, which was considered very loud as Hansol was sitting on the farthest table on the first level.

Startled, Hansol sat up straight and made a bewildered face.

Hansol mumbled under his breath, feeling annoyed of the continuous laughter although Hansol was not studying at all.

 

The second time Hansol noticed Seungkwan was when he was introduced in front of the whole class. Apparently, Seungkwan was transferred to Hansol’s Biology class. Hansol did not know the exact reason why, but it was not like he cared anyway.

From the way he brightly smile and enthusiastically introduce himself, Hansol did not like him already.

It was annoying.

It was annoying how someone can be so bright and loud and eager.

Hansol tried to tore his gaze away from him when their teacher, Mrs. Kim, gladly asked Seungkwan to sit wherever he wanted. There was an empty space to Hansol’s right and Hansol prayed so hard so the brunette won’t sit next to him. God must have not been listening because as if on cue, Seungkwan sat next to him.

Seungkwan gave him a huge smile. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Hansol answered, uninterested.

“Do—”

“I’m sorry but I would very much like not to be disturbed.”

 

Hansol did not recognize Seungkwan at first. Until one time he heard him laugh for the second time at some stupid joke Mingyu said during the lesson. Something about homosapien.

That was when it hit Hansol that Seungkwan was the same asshat who had laughed out loud in the library, which irritated him more.

Despite the fact that he was peeved with the whole situation, he could not help but to wonder what the two buffoons were giggling about. He hated himself for, surreptiously, wanting to know the joke the two shared.

 

Hansol hated that even though he was not good at Biology (good lord, he hated it), he never managed to beat Seungkwan’s mark every time they have pop quizzes or tests.

He hated himself more because he and Seungkwan never really interacted, unless necessary, and he already wanted to compete with Seungkwan. Just to prove that he was better.

God, he hated himself. He hated Boo Seungkwan too.

 

Hansol wanted to scream. Mrs.Kim had assigned him to be partnered up with Seungkwan for their practical. The practical was an easy one, so Hansol was frustrated that they even need a partner for this. With heavy steps (and a very heavy heart), he moved to the bench that he and Seungkwan shared.

Seungkwan already had his safety goggles and lab coat on, which somehow annoyed Hansol.

When Mrs.Kim announced that their practical should be done in one hour, Seungkwan abruptly scanned to the list and grabbed whatever apparatus they needed. Hansol, on the other hand, only watched his partner eagerly placed down the apparatus on their bench.

“So… which one should we do first?” Seungkwan asked.

“I don’t know,” Hansol murmured.

Seungkwan blinked. “Alright, what about the food tests? You can use the mortar and pestle to crush the food and then we’ll divide them and pour each of them a solution?”

Hansol thought it was a good idea. “Sure.”

While Hansol was crushing the food with the pestle, Seungkwan was sanitizing the apparatus. To Hansol’s surprise, Seungkwan was fast. While waiting for Hansol, Seungkwan prepared the items for their second practical. Seungkwan watched as Hansol crushed the food and Hansol, aware that Seungkwan was burning a hole on his face, turned red.

Now that Seungkwan was watching him, he wanted to get it done already.

“You’re not much of a talker, aren’t you?”

“We’re supposed to work, not talk.”

“Well, I’m bored.”

“You can wash the apparatus once more.”

Seungkwan sighed. “You’re so boring. Give me that, I’ll do it.”

Hansol complied.

Seungkwan crushed the food effortlessly; Hansol found himself staring at Seungkwan’s hands. His scarred hands. There were a few marks and scratches. Hansol did not notice those hands at first; hands that screamed “work!!”.

When Seungkwan was done, Hansol pretended to look away.

Hansol was not sure why but for the next 30 minutes, he found himself staring at Seungkwan’s hands. It was… weird. Seungkwan’s hands were not the most nice looking hands ever, they sure as hell did not look soft and whatnot, but it was the way Seungkwan hold things.

Seungkwan did not abrasively hold the scalpel. He was holding it gently, like the scalpel might break into two. It was how careful Seungkwan hands were when they were holding everything, even a goddamn potato. Hansol really liked it.

He liked those hands.

It was not like the owner. While Seungkwan was loud and his mouth can sometimes be uncensored, his hands were careful and gentle — they hold everything like every little thing mattered.

“Why are you staring at me?”

As if Hansol was shaken out of the trance, he cocked his head up. “What?”

Seungkwan looked up from the tube he was holding, “You were staring.”

“Oh.”

Seungkwan lifted his eyebrow. “Oh?” he mocked.

“Um, I’m sorry?”

Seungkwan chuckled. “Right. Can you turn on the Bunsen burner for me?”

 

Hansol hated himself for looking forward for every Biology practical. He hated that he found comfort whenever Seungkwan washed the apparatus because he liked how focused Seungkwan look. He hated how gentle Seungkwan’s touches are — even if those touches were accidental.

He hated how he came to actually like the sound of Seungkwan’s laugh.

And he hated himself so much for liking Seungkwan’s bright smile whenever his test paper was handed to him because just like usual, he would always score.

Hansol sometimes wondered what his real feeling towards Seungkwan was. He wondered how people fall in love, which, in his case, probably just a touch of Seungkwan’s hand.


End file.
